Una pieza suelta
by CriXarBetta
Summary: Esos accidente que ocurren cuando trabajas con piezas de armaduras...


- Podemos irnos ya?...

-Solo cinco minutos, te lo prometo.- Tony habia estado trabajando en un nuevo dispositivo capaz de localizar la energia Makluan de una manera increiblemente eficiente, pero esta requeria de algunas piezas que una persona por si sola no podia levantar.- Falta nada mas una pieza para comenzar la instalacion con la computadora.

- Es esta?- Pepper sen'alo una pieza metalica del tama o de un neumatico.

-Sip.- afirmo Tony. Ella se acerco a verla mas de cerca. Esta tenia una forma cuadrada, con una de las esquinas sobresalida mostrando un puntiagudo peligro.- No la toques mucho, aun tengo que reparar esa esquina. Se salio cuando la saque de su caja.- en el momento en el que se volteo para decir eso, la pieza que estaba colocando se resbalo un poco de su lugar, raspando un brazo.- Auch! Pero que...

-Tony, estas bien?

-Si, tu ranquila.- la coloco de nuevo y se sento para examinar su herida.- Solo es un raspon, no pasa nada.

-Eso podria ponerse grave si no lo desinfectas.

-No juegues a ser mi madre, Pep. No me pasara nada.- dijo poniendose de pie.

-Claro que si.- Pepper lo empujo por los hombros, haciendolo sentarse de nuevo, y se dirigio a su mochila.

- Que haces?

-Papa siempre me hace llevar un mini-botiquin de primeros auxilios conmigo.

- Para que?

-Bueno, soy algo curiosa y eso generalmente me mete en problemas.

-No me digas...

-Bien, ahora no te muevas.- habia colocado algo de alcohol en un pan'uelo y ahora se disponia a pasarlo por su brazo.

-Ehh... no.- Tony comenzo a ponerse nervioso. Se paro de su asiento y cubrio su raspon con su mano, alejandose de Pepper.- No creo que eso sea lo mejor. Prefiero esperar a que se cure por si sola.

-Y lo hara,- Pepper camino detras de el.- pero es mejor si se limpia. El equipo que te lastimo estaba en una bodega, eso podria empeorarlo todo.

-Si, pero, ehm... no necesito ponerle alcohol, en serio, estara bien...

-Tony Stark, acaso tienes miedo de que te arda?

- Miedo? Yo? Claro que no, solo que no me agrada mucho.

-Tony, por favor, esto te va a hacer bien.- dijo Pepper ya cansada de seguirlo con el pan'uelo por todo el lugar Tony suspiro.

-Bien, pero hazlo rapido, si?- dijo extendiendole el brazo. Pepper lo llevo de vuelta a sentarse y se hinco junto a el.

- Listo?- dijo viendo su cara de sufrimiento. Tony asintio sin decir nada. Cerro los ojos mientras Pepper puso la tela en su herida. Una vez que termino, tomo una venda y cubrio cuidadosamente su brazo.- Ves? No tomo tanto tiempo. Y hubiera durado menos si hubieras accedido desde un principio.

-Supongo...- dijo Tony viendo el arreglo que le habia hecho, mientras ella guardaba todo.- Gracias Pep.

-No hay problema.- termino de cerrar su mochila.- Ahora, terminemos con esto, muero de hambre.- Tony se rio y asintio. Los dos tomaron la ultima pieza y la colocaron en su lugar, pero Tony habia olvidado cerrar la punta salida y esta rozo la rodilla de Pepper, lastimandola.- Auch, auch, Tony espera...- dijo ella soltando ya la pieza.

- Que pasa?- se asomo del otro lado de la maquina y vio un hilo de sangre recorriendo su pierna.- No puede ser, olvide reparar esa esquina, cierto?

-Tu que crees...- Pepper se sento, cubriendo su herida.

-Dejame ver...- dijo Tony incandose frente a ella. Quito su mano y levanto el leging hasta arriba de la rodilla.

-Auch.

-Lo siento.- la miro al disculparse y luego regreso la vista hacia su herida.- Rayos, debi recordar arreglar esa pieza.  
Espera aqui.- trajo de nuevo el botiquin de su mochila.

- Que no era mejor que se cerrara la herida por si sola?- dijo ella en burla a sus recien dichas quejas.

-Si, pero es equipo estaba en una bodega. Es mejor si se limpia.- Tony la imito tambien. Pepper sonrio. Una vez que el termino de colocarle una venda, la ayudo a ponerse de pie.- Puedes caminar?

-Solo es un raspon, no me fracture la pierna.- Pepper dio un par de pasos.- Ves? No paso nada.

-Bien.- dijo tomando sus cosas para irse de una vez.- De nuevo, lo siento por haberte lastimado.

-Relajate, no fue tu culpa.- miro hacia la maquina.- Y como la terminaremos ahora?

-Bueno, yo diria que podemos hacer una pausa por "trabajadores heridos". Que dices?- Pepper sonrio.

-Por supuesto.- Pepper tomo su mano y salieron de la armeria.  
============================================================================================================================ Una historia cortita de Iron Man.  
Yo se que quieren matarme por no haber subido mas de esta serie y creanme que los entiendo. Pero que es que escribir de BajoTerra esta tan divertido que se me olvido que no era la unica.  
Porfa, no me odien :( 


End file.
